Instantes
by Shiji
Summary: Serán varios Drabbles, One-shots, song-fic, etc acerca tanto de MI como ID pero todos ambientados en el tiempo de MI, Spoiler y posibles escenas. 1.Encuentros- Después de conocer a Tessa, Clary decide presentarla ante Jace ya que es la unica persona que ha tenido contacto con el fuego celestial.


Buenas, esta vez vengo con una seria de one-shots, drabbles y song-fic llenos de Spoliers o posibles Spoilers, de ambas sagas, los origenes y cazadores, si no has terminado los orígenes y no estás al corriente de cazadores por favor no leas, a menos de que quieras arruinar el final de ambos .

Decidí ponerlos en Mortal Instruments debido a que esta la línea del tiempo esta saga y no por la de Infernal Devices.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare por lo que no gano nada más que el placer de escribir y que me lean.

Sin más los dejo con un impulso que no me pueda sacar de la cabeza hasta que estuvo escrito.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Jace tenía prohibido salir del instituto hasta que supieran como controlar o extinguir el fuego celestial. La búsqueda de una solución había terminado gracias a la madre de Clary quien le había presentado a Tessa Gray único ser vivo que alguna vez había tenido contacto con el dicho fuego.

En la biblioteca se encontraban Alec y Jace.

—¿Por qué el hermano Zacharia nos ha robado a nuestro gato? — Alec estaba molesto, se encontraba bastante irritable desde hacia algún tiempo, exactamente desde que rompió con Magnus.

—Pues sigo dudando de que ese hombre sea el hermano Zacharia — Jace estaba recargado en un ventanal viendo hacía afuera del instituto al lugar donde no podría ir—

—¡Jace! necesito presentarte a alguien— el aludido volteo hacía la puerta de la entrada donde estaba Clary, sus ojos se iluminaron como siempre lo hacían cada que la veía, pero algo reclamó su atención junto a su Clary se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos grises.

Ambas chicas se acercaron donde ellos estaban muy cerca de la ventana, la misteriosa chica estaba mirando a Alec con tanta atención que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Así que tu eres Jonathan Herondale— La joven mujer seguía posando sus ojos en Alec, atenta a cada movimiento que este hacía.

—Se que las mujeres pueden quedar encandiladas con mi belleza como para evitar verme, puede decirme Jace— Los ojos grises lo miraron y parecían sonreír ante tal comentario.

—Cuando el tiempo se detuvo en mi, los Herondale eran de cabellos negros y ojos azules— dijo mientras miraba a Jace— mientras que los Lightwood rubios y de ojos verdes— la sonrisa se escuchaba en su voz— y los pelirrojos eran Branwell no farchild— Termino con los ojos fijos en Clary para volver de nuevo a Jace— Así que tu eres mi tataranieto.

Tal comentario dejo a todos bastante descolocados y una sonrisa irónica se instaló en los ojos de Jace.

—No aparenta la edad que tiene …—

—Tessa, Tessa Gray— Se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios— Por el Ángel sin duda eres un Herondale tienes toda el carácter de la familia— y la suave risa no pudo ser más tiempo contenida.

—Es simplemente imposible, supongamos que tiene la edad la suficiente para ser mi ¿Tatarabuela dijo? yo soy un Nefilim y ningún Nefilim a menos que sea un hermano silencioso puede vivir tanto tiempo— La paciencia se había colmado no estaba de tan buen humor, con su parabatai depresivo y el encierro, poca era la paciencia que le quedaba.

—Hace más de un siglo y medio me case con William Herondale, tuvimos 2 hijos ambos con ciertas cualidades especiales pero ninguno de ellos heredó mi inmortalidad, después de todo la sangre Nefilim es más fuerte incluso que la de una bruja.

De nuevo el silenció cayó pesadamente entre los jóvenes cada uno asimilando la respuesta dada.

—Y ¿cuál es su marca como bruja? — Los ojos de Jace la recorrieron de arriba abajo buscando cualquier señal de que esa mujer era una hija de Lilith —Espero que no sean pies de pato, porque sinceramente odio los patos —

Tessa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que retumbó alegremente por la silenciosa biblioteca.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y ¿qué les pareció? no me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza como sería el encuentro entre Jace y Tessa, sé que no quedó tan Canon pero me gusto.


End file.
